


sweet talker

by dons



Series: dotae with ling >:) [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 06:19:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17955203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dons/pseuds/dons
Summary: "dude, can you like, put your arm around my waist?" dongyoung asks.taeyong noses the back of his neck. "why?""i literally cannot sleep if you don't, man." he responds. "it's just conditioning. gimme that arm."





	sweet talker

**Author's Note:**

> this is for u caro

for some reason, taeyong's arm is still not on dongyoung's waist and it's really bothering him. it might be a petty thing to complain about, especially considering it's only been five minutes since they got in bed, but taeyong has been spooning him the  _exact same way_ since high school. right leg between his, one arm around his waist, hand on his stomach.

 

"it's my arm, i can do what i want with it," taeyong says. but here's the scoop: that's not what dongyoung signed up for. that arm is  _his_ arm and this limb belongs on  _his_ side.

 

dongyoung, in the present moment, is not yet feeling enough arm to waist action going on. "bro, please," he whines, not desperate enough to be begging and not casual enough to really carry the full force of calling his boyfriend 'bro'. 

 

he feels taeyong's leg wiggling between his thighs and, before anything else, clasps his legs as tight as possible. there is no way taeyong is getting away with retracting his leg, too- dongyoung, although it may not be obvious, is a man of self-right.

 

"don't joke around," taeyong says, clearly joking around. "just go to bed, doie. it's not that hard."

 

"there is a cold spot on my waist right now," he says back, wiggling his toes to move around a little bit. "that's because of you, you cold-hearted monster."

 

taeyong sighs and dongyoung feels him nuzzle his nose into the back of his neck. "you're so cute when you're melodramatic."

 

"i'm not kidding, lee, i want that arm on my waist before i count to ten." 

 

he barely has the effort to say even the very first number when taeyong  _finally_ does something and snakes his hand to dongyoung's side, gently tapping up and down the curve. dongyoung curls in on himself a little bit when he feels taeyong leave a ghosting touch to his thigh. 

 

"are you at ten yet?" taeyong whispers in his ear. 

 

in the end, dongyoung supposes there's no need. taeyong, although he has not quite reached dongyoung's norm, is playing around with the hem of dongyoung's shirt, and dongyoung lets him. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> twitter @neovyong


End file.
